


The Redemption Clause

by kijikun



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>redemption <br/>1. an act of redeeming or the state of being redeemed. <br/>2. deliverance rescue. <br/>3. Theology. deliverance from sin salvation. <br/>4. atonement for guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe I'm writing fic for the Incredibles but here it is. I blame the art for the Violet/Syndrome pairing, frankly. For age purposes, I'm guessing that Syndrome was 23 at the time of the movie. 
> 
> Further A/N: This was written back in 2007.

He was going to really regret taking out the IV in a while, but at least it allowed him to think clearly for several hours at a time, without the haze of painkillers. He needed all the clear thinking time he could get. He had an empire to rebuild -- or to at least salvage.

Thankfully most of his accounts had gone untouched by the NSA. One of the perks about being presumed dead, he guessed, they don't hunt down all your bank accounts and freeze them. Why go through the trouble?

He'd lost a lot of time. Almost three years to the coma, a handful of months to track down a hospital that could be bribed to look the other way about his identity. Almost a year to salvage the mess his body was in. Physical therapy...

He didn't even have the energy to hate, right now. If he did, the first thing on his list would be capes.

Putting down his pencil, he sighed, hating how weak he felt. And if one more doctor told him how lucky he was not to have to relearn to talk and eat he'd…

A sound near the door made him look up. There was a girl about three or four years old standing there, her eyes tightly shut.

"You lost, kid?"

The girl started but didn't open her eyes. Her red hair was done up in pigtails that bounced when she shook her head. "Sorry. Didn' think it anyone's room."

Despite himself, he was intrigued. "Playing some sort of game?" He knew there were children in this hospital, 'special cases'. The NSA would love to know about this place, but they didn't, which was partly why he picked it.

"Hiding," she told him solemnly.

He snorted. "And who does a little girl like you have to hide from, huh? Try to take over your pre-school?"

"Doctors," she said finally. "Want me to open eyes. But it hurts."

"Why does it hurt?" he asked. Not that he cared, but it was something to do, something to think about besides his arm.

"I see really good," she told him. "But it hurts. Doctor says I'm fibbing."

He snorted. "Sensory overload and some crack-pot thinks she's making it up." He shook his head. "What's your name, kid?"

"Robin, cuz my hair is red," she said after a moment.

He hadn't planned on saying it, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Just so happens, Robin, that I have a cup of chocolate pudding left. Would you like to share it?"

She looked uncertain for a moment, then nodded, making her way across the room to the bed with her eyes still tightly closed. "What's your name?" she asked, as he used his good arm to pull her up on to the bed.

"My name's Buddy."

***

Two years later

'Stupid, that was such a stupid move,' Violet Parr, alias, Invisagirl, scolded herself. She barely scrambled out of the way of the Villain's laser blast, still berating herself for letting herself be cornered.

"You can dodge all you want little girl, but I'll get you, my pretty!" The villain cackled.

"And my little dog too?" Violet snorted. This was just great, she was going to be killed by some second rate villain whose name she didn't even know. Whose idea of a costume seemed to be left overs from a production of the Wizard of OZ, and who didn't seem to have anything better to do than ruin her first vacation in years.

At twenty-two, she was sure she was far too young to be thinking she was too old for this shit.

"No, I'm allergic," he declared, his next shot glancing off Violet's shields and hitting the cave wall. Rocks tumbled down in a way that made her worry about the roof coming down on them.

When all else fails, get them monologue-ing, she remembered her mother telling her years ago. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I usually like knowing the name of the villain whose ass I'm going to kick into next year."

"You mean to tell me, you've never heard of the Wizard of the East?" he asked, taken back for a moment. "Never mind, soon everyone will know my name and cower in fear of me!"

Violet dodged another blast, slowly working her way closer to him. "That is the worst super villain name I've ever heard," she told him. "And what are you going to do? Instil fear by scaring people off beaches?"

"Is it my fault that they were shocked into fear by my awesome appearance?" he sniffed. "I've been promised great things for bringing her to Xerek. She might have eluded me for the moment because of your interference, but once I've dealt with you, I can complete my mission."

Violet ignored him, if she could just get some of the falling rocks to pin his cape, she could escape from the cave and take this fight back to where she could maneuver better.

"You really think my name is that bad?" the Wizard asked suddenly.

"Worse than Syndrome's, and his was pretty stupid. Sounded more like an internet virus, than a Villain's name."

"What!?" the Wizard of E sounded pretty pissed off and Violet dodged left then right…then…

And realized she'd made a horrible mistake as half the cave roof came down on them. For a moment, everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she could barely breathe and the Wizard of E was standing over her, gun pointed at her face. She tried to bring up a shield but her arms were pinned ---and oh, god she hurt.

"Goodnight, little girl," the Wizard grinned.

There was a flash of light and the Wizard was blasted away from her. "I don't think it's her bedtime yet," a male voice said, and she could almost hear the cockiness in it.

She swore she'd heard that voice before…another super maybe? Violet managed to turn her head slightly, her vision already cutting out as unconsciousness threatened to pull her down. She had a brief impression of red hair and…

"Syndrome?" she whispered, but it couldn't be. He'd been killed years before, if he was still alive surely, they would have known. Surely, he would have come after her family again.

The man that wore her family's nemesis face glanced down at her. "Lucky for you, Invisagirl, not anymore."

Violet knew nothing more as the darkness pulled her in.

***

Violet was vaguely aware of a hand behind her head and a cup pressed to her lips.

"Drink," someone told her. As the water hit her lips, she realized she was thirsty, so very thirsty and so very tired. She tried to open her eyes but she barely had the energy to take the water in her mouth and swallow.

The feeling of being pinned was gone but she hurt, breathing hurt.

Broken ribs, part of her brain supplied - a memory from the last time she'd broken a few.

The cup was taken from her lips and her head was lowered to a soft pillow. She tried opening her eyes again. Where was she? A hospital?

A small part of her was still aware enough to panic at the thought of her secret identify being spilled, not for her sake, but for her family's.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that," the voice said with a hint of admiration, or was that amusement?

She was forgetting something important and she knew it. Unconsciousness pulled her under again before she could grasp it.

She woke several more times, usually only long enough for someone to give her water before she fell back asleep.

When she finally truly woke up, she found she could open her eyes and though she hurt - she was nowhere near as tried. She groaned softly and tried to sit up, managing only to elevate herself onto her elbows before her ribs protested.

Still, she was safe, and ribs would heal.

"Pretty nice for a hospital," she said aloud, and then realized it wasn't. Suddenly it all clicked and Violet didn't feel very safe anymore.

Syndrome. She had seen him before she'd passed out, and he was the voice she'd heard telling her to drink. But what ---

Violet shook her head then regretted as it made her feel nauseous. 'Calm down, Vi, and think this through. Your family's worst enemy apparently saved your life from some two-bit off Broadway villain, and has been waiting on you by your bedside? Okay, thinking this through isn't helping.'

She glanced around the room more carefully this time and found that she was alone. Maybe she hadn't heard his voice, because if it was him --and how the hell was he alive? He been sucked into the engine of a jet--something she tried not to think about because what a horrible way to die -- if it was him why was she in what looked like a five star resort hotel room and not in a cell?

"Finally awake I see. Not a very good recovery time for a super," came a mocking voice from the doorway.

Violet winced and looked over. Sure enough, there stood Syndrome. The man that had tried to kill her family and kidnap her baby brother, but he looked different. Older, with scars on his face, but hair that still reminded her of one of those anime characters her brother used to watch on Saturday morning, just not as tall. He didn't look scary, though. For some reason in her memory, he'd been this huge scary -- thing. Barely human at all.

This Syndrome looked way too human.

"You try having a cave dropped on you," Violet shot back, proud that her voice didn't waver.

"Been there, done that. I've learned to avoid such things, thank you very much," he laughed. He walked further into the room carrying a tray of food.

Violet's stomach growled traitorously. "I don't know why you brought me here, but I'm not going to tell you anything."

Syndrome rolled his eyes. "Ah, the gratitude of a super. I'd almost forgotten it," he said dryly. He sat the tray down on the table by the bed. "In case you're wondering, no, the food isn't poisoned."

"I wasn't wondering that at all," Violet said, slightly offended. 'Shouldn't I, have been wondering though?' she thought. "I was wondering why you bothered saving me at all."

Syndrome folded his arms over his chest. "Because having a super die on my island would bring just the sort of attention I don't want." He turned and headed for the door.

"You can't keep me prisoner here. People will come looking for me!" Violet told his retreating back.

He looked back her in disgust. "And why do you assume you're a prisoner." He shut the door behind him.

Violet resisted the urge the throw the tray after him. Mostly because she was hungry and partly because she wasn't sure she had enough strength to do so.

"I've got to be dreaming," she muttered, and tried to make a shield bubble. She could only hold it for a few moments, but her powers were still working, even if barely. "I'm probably in a coma somewhere."

Her stomach growled again and she reached for the tray. It wasn't anything complicated; a glass of juice, a bowl of soup and some toast.

Violet poked at it a bit before finally starting to eat. She was hungry, after all, and if Syndrome wanted to kill her, he'd probably do it in a much flashier way.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think anyone in my position would assume they're a prisoner," Violet said, when Syndrome came back the next day. It unnerved her that she'd slept through him coming in, while she'd been asleep, to collect the tray. It unnerved her even more, that there weren't guards doing this sort of thing.

He raised an eyebrow as he set down the tray of food. "Because I'm bored, I'll let you enlighten me to your great wisdom, oh super." His voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

Violet scowled back at him. "One, you're a villain who tried to kill me and my family in the past," she pointed out.

"Do you always state the obvious, or are you just warming up?" Syndrome laughed.

"Two," Violet said as she glared. "You have me locked in here and a cell is still a cell no matter how nice it is."

Syndrome grinned at her and leaned closer in a way that made her wish she had enough energy to turn invisible. "Who said the door is locked?" he asked quietly. "No one is keeping you here."

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, and tried not to wince as her ribs protested. "Is that so?"

He gestured towards the door. "Be my guest, Invisagirl…"

She raised her chin. "Fine." Violet pushed aside the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She wasn't so weak that she couldn't walk to the door. Everything seemed fine until she tried putting her full weight on her legs.

Pain flared up her left leg, making her knees buckle and causing her to cry out. To her surprise, Syndrome caught her. "Your leg isn't fully healed yet," he warned her.

"You could have mentioned that before!" Violet snapped.

"Just trying to play up to my role as the villain here, super," Syndrome snarled. He picked her up gently, though, and settled her back on the bed. He was averting his eyes from her, for some reason.

Violet glanced down, her left leg was bandaged and she could see bruises forming. Then she blushed bright red when she realized she was wearing what amounted to a hospital gown. She must have given him a great view just now.

"You're being an asshole," she muttered pulling the blankets back over her legs. Only he wasn't, really.

"I try," he said with a cocky grin.

"I'm still a prisoner," she said quickly. "It doesn't matter if you don't lock the door, you're still keeping me here against my will."

His face darkened and he turned away. "When you're healed, I'll make sure your on a boat off this island and back to the mainland."

"How about putting me on a boat now?" she snapped.

"No."

"Why not? If I'm not a prisoner, then let me leave," Violet demanded.

"Believe it or not, little super, there are more things going on than whether or not your vacation is inconvenienced for a week or so," he growled, fists clenched. He stalked towards the door.

Violet was quiet until he started to open the door. "How did you know I was on vacation?"

"Because while that little red bikini of yours was rather fetching, I don't think it's what the single female super around town wears on missions these days," he sounded snide and condescending.

She wanted to smack him. How dare he? She only wore that bathing suit because Kari had given it to her and she'd feel guilty if she hadn't used it once… wait…she'd been wearing her uniform when she'd fought that stupidly named villain. Then how did he…

Her face turned bright red and she snapped her head up to yell at him. But Syndrome had already left.

***

"Smug little super," Buddy grumbled to himself as he left her room. "Little know it all. Doesn't even say thank you…ungrateful little..."

She made him want to punch something.

She should be terrified of him, damnit! It didn't matter that he wasn't keeping her prisoner and didn't have any plans that involved bodily harm to her or her family. She should be terrified of what he could to do her.

And he was pathetically grateful that she wasn't.

He'd have to watch his temper around her. What was he thinking, taunting her about that bikini; letting on that he had been watching her? Of course, he'd wanted to keep an eye on her when the passenger list for visitors to the Island came up with the name Violet Parr. He'd been worried he'd been found out.

The only reason he'd noticed the bikini, was because of how uncomfortable she'd seemed in it. And if he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, because of how uncomfortable it made him. Mr. Incredible's daughter was the last girl on earth he wanted to be checking out.

Buddy shook the thoughts from his head and walked towards his office. He had a few designs he wanted to finish up before dinner.

Then his leg suddenly developed a growth. A giggling squirming growth.

"Hello, Robin," he chuckled, looking down at her. He gently stroked her hair with his left hand. "I thought you were playing in your castle."

"I was," Robin told him. "But it's not as much fun without you. "

He sighed. "I've got some work to finish up," he told her.

"You've been working all day," Robin complained. "Come play with me, Daddy!" She looked up at him with pleading green eyes that shone from behind her glasses.

Buddy laughed and scooped her up, sitting her on his shoulders. "Alright, alright," he told her laughing.

Robin giggled and kissed his head. "Knew you'd say yes."

"That's because you have me wrapped around your little finger," he told her fondly. 'And I'd do just about anything to keep you safe and happy,' he said silently.


End file.
